Harry Bewitched
by Their-Destiny's-Writer
Summary: Draco is determined to get revenge against Potter, and he knows exactly how to. Casting and obedience spell on his rival.


It was a typical day at Hogwarts with the typical worries as yesterday, and the day before, and the day before, and so it goes on. The only thing that is not normal is Draco Malfoy, who is in the library looking through spell books instead of bullying Neville Longbottom. What none knew was that Draco was looking for a good spell to take his revenge against Harry Potter. He had gotten in a five-day detention thanks to Potter. Draco kept looking in every spell book that he saw but didn't find anything strong enough to get his revenge.

"Come on," said Draco to himself desperately. "There has to be something good and strong in here. I don't feel like using the Cruciatus curse for that. I'd get into bigger trouble."

Suddenly, he found something that he liked.

"Aha! Obeying Charm," read Draco excited. "This charm can make whoever you cast it on to obey any order given to him/her. Warning: Bad things or death may occur if not known that the person is charmed."

 _Perfect_ , thought Draco, _it is just what I was looking for_. He ripped the page and put it in his pocket.

Meanwhile in the Gryffindor common room, Ron Weasley was still celebrating Malfoy's five-day detention even though it was over.

"Ron would you stop," said an angry Hermione Granger. "I'm trying to study."

"Sorry Hermione," apologized Ron, "but it's just like a dream come true. Too bad its over," he just noticed Harry and asked, "Lost something?"

"I can't find my potions book," answered Harry still looking through his book bag. "I must've left it in the dungeons. I can't do my homework without it. I'm going to look for it. See you later guys."

Harry left the Gryffindor common room and headed to the potions classroom that was a dungeon. When he got there he scanned the room and was glad to see it empty. On the desk where he usually sat he saw his potions book. Harry went to take his book, but heard something behind him that hadn't been him. He turned on his heels and heard somebody yell "Obleyus" and knew no more.

Somebody was slapping Harry's face. He opened his eyes and saw Ron, Hermione, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Professor Snape. Ron helped him up and asked, "What happened, mate?"

"I-I don't remember," answered Harry confused.

"Well Mr. Potter, I would really appreciate it if you could get out of my dungeon," said Snape in his usual tone for Harry. Harry and the others left and started walking and talking.

"Harry, are you sure you're okay?" asked a worried Hermione. "You seem to have been attacked or something."

"I'm fine," said Harry angrily.

"Tell me the truth," ordered Hermione. At that moment Harry felt a weird feeling that made him tell the truth.

"I feel horrible. I could just throw up right here and I have a horrible headache," said Harry unable to stop himself. When he noticed what he said he stopped in his tracks and put his hand over his mouth. Everyone followed. Harry had never really said the truth about that kind of stuff. Even Luna seemed surprised.

"How come you said that?" said Ginny.

"I-I don't kn-know," answered Harry. "I couldn't contain myself."

"Oh no, I think I know with what you got hit with," said Neville. "It must be an obeying charm. Any order you are told you have to follow it without stopping it. Malfoy used it on me once. It was horrible."

"I guess we have our first suspect," said Ron.

"This might be fun," said Ginny maliciously. Everyone looked at her in surprise, but she kept on talking. "I mean like we can sort of control him. We can order him to do anything and he would obviously obey. We can order him to do something stupid and he would do it. Or better yet, we can order him to punch Malfoy or something."

"Ginny, that's evil," said Ron looking at his sister in surprise. "The best thing to do is to get rid of the charm."

"I'll go to the library to look for the counter charm," announced Hermione and going to the library as usual.

"Luna and I can help her. We have nothing to do anyway," said Neville and Luna and him headed to the library too. After that, they didn't see them again that day. Harry had been so frustrated that day. He accidentally threw a book at Pansy Parkinson and got in detention for not being a gentleman. Ginny had made him do that. He pulled his cauldron to himself and got soaked with his own potion thanks to Malfoy. And the worst was that he threw his ink bottle to Professor McGonagall also because of Malfoy. That also got him in detention.

"Mr. Potter, I do not understand your rudeness today!" yelled Professor McGonagall to Harry. "I will not tolerate this behavior in my classroom nor in other classrooms, not even in Potions. Yes, Potter, I know. Professor Snape told me. And throwing a book to a lady?"

"Sorry professor, but I couldn't stop it," said Harry and he explained everything about the charm and even proved it. He also told her about their first suspect and how he had made Harry do two bad things already. It turned out that Professor McGonagall knew the counter charm and performed it on Harry. Later she found Malfoy in a hallway and one of his big dumb friends, Goyle, let it slip that Malfoy had done it. Malfoy got another five-day detention and Harry finally felt free again.

 _ **Authors note: I forgot to add that this was a fanfic I did 11 years ago for an English class. I shared it to test out how to publish here. So, if anyone wants a fuller, better, not-rushed-by-deadline version of this, let me know ^_^**_


End file.
